


Sobering Up

by Ingsoc



Category: The Longest Journey
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-05
Updated: 2013-05-05
Packaged: 2017-12-10 12:21:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/785999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ingsoc/pseuds/Ingsoc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What led Kian to his change of heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sobering Up

Kian tread on the snowy road that lead from Friar's Keep, his mind occupied by the thoughts about his meeting with that rather articulated young woman.

'By the six! She spoke with so much passion and conviction to simply dismiss her as another ignorant heathen, yet all that she said goes against everything that he believe in, everything that he swore to fight for… but maybe… maybe Garmon was right about us forcing our will on the…"

His thread of thought was stop as he noticed at the road ahead few Azadi soldiers, they were smashing that pitiful shelter that he walked by as he made his way to Friar's Keep, he could also see that they were abusing and beating up an old woman, that from the look of her was the homeless resident of that street corner. He run toward the soldiers thinking of using his authority to stop them.

"SOLDIER! What you think you're doing? You should…"

"Ahh… if it isn't our beloved apostle, Kian Alvane"

The speaker stepped forward but as Kian heard the voice he immediately recognize it as his old "friend" commander Vamon.

"What you think you doing Vamon? She just an old lady, frail and weak, she's no threat to us"

"As I said before apostle, here in the Northlands we do things differently, she is an enemy of the goddess and the six and need to be liquidated and liquidated she will"

"It's not your place to make this call! I'm an apostle and I order you to…"

"YOU? ORDER ME?"

Vamon was furious, he walked to his old prisoner, his soldiers stop their beating and held her in front him, he than draw his sword and gutted the old woman to death in one quick swift.

"Apostle…"

Then he and his men left the scene.

Kian was left there standing, after few seconds he went to bury the old woman, he didn't even know her name but never the less he wanted to lay her to rest with some dignity. He also knew what he need to do.

"And may the six forgive me"


End file.
